


关于我喜欢你这件事

by Vergessen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergessen/pseuds/Vergessen
Summary: 眼睛中倒映着面前人颇受上帝偏爱的面庞，那人如黑曜石般的双眼正注视着自己，仿佛在观测天际间闪耀的恒星





	关于我喜欢你这件事

出门忘记给手机充电，黄仁俊捧着在关机边缘的手机在校网发帖，蹲在休息站的草地上，屏幕的光照得他不得不眯起眼睛。

老实点说，黄仁俊觉得自己的脸此刻就是草地上的视觉中心，被昏暗的手机光照射着，反射着幽幽的白光。

1L 沏茶吗

今天坐男神的车，路途好长，要疯了

一直忍不住盯着他的脸看TAT

2L

楼主男神很帅吗？有美院的李帝努帅吗？无图无真相.

3L

排楼上

4L

排楼上的的楼上

望着那几个秒回的评论磨了磨牙根，黄仁俊决定放弃摧残嘴里快被折腾断的棒棒糖棍子。

黄仁俊倒是对掉皮不存在任何担心，毕竟账号信息足够少女，身边绝大多数同学也觉得自己不玩校网。

不玩校网是不可能的，黄仁俊扬起脸来，手机屏幕冷白的光线照上自己的下颚，似乎下一秒自己双唇间的棒棒糖棍子会呼出迷幻的烟雾。

啊，好一个颓废美人。

黄仁俊想。

光凭校网首页飘动的李帝努各式高清低清上课下课绝美照片，连黄仁俊这个成天走在李帝努身边真切感受李帝努外貌威力的人也要大喊一声绝，顺便感叹她们敢于随时捕获李帝努的绝美瞬间。

唉，怎么可能不玩校网这种好东西。

黄仁俊对着站在车边朝他招手的帅哥点了点头，瞥了眼右上角的红色感叹号吐了嘴里的棍子，心平气和的发了条回复。

30L 沏茶吗

别排了，一个级别的帅哥。

呜呜呜他现在喊我上车了TT

黄仁俊盯着闪动的圆圈，直到屏幕彻底暗下去。摸着良心说，李帝努这希腊雕塑，起码全校范围内，要找和他一个级别的简直是异想天开。

要见到了神级帅哥，十有八九是李帝努，再不然就是换了个造型的李帝努本人。

黄仁俊看着驾驶座的李帝努，车里温度比早已暗下天色的外边暖和的多，他侧过脸来系安全带，漂亮的鼻梁就像从他眉间拉下的垂线，精确无差的与地面垂直。

占据着车厢的一隅，在车内光影闪动与窗缝间吹入的微风之中，黄仁俊隐约间唯一能看清的是前座开车人的手，那人手腕上反射着光影的手表将小块肌肤并不明晰照亮。

尽管对自己痴汉行为的认知感到不适，但几个小时之间在狭小密闭的空间中不留喘息余地的与喜欢的人相处，如果是这般情况，停下对对方的幻想简直像是天方夜谭。

那只骨节分明的手就这样懒懒的搭在方向盘上，但在站在自己身边时，却更多的是安分的垂落在大腿两侧。尽管黄仁俊大胆的很，他还是觉得自己与对方产生更多的肢体接触是奢望，只敢在一同行走时偷偷落在后面，沉默的垂下头用碎发掩饰自己赤裸的眼神，视线拂过那人手背上漂亮的青筋。

李帝努他简直是个无时不刻散发着魅力的麻烦精，从交换第一天开始就刷爆了校网首页，通篇看下去不外乎是问班级姓名联系方式的，和自己走在路上都有小女生过来递上粉粉嫩嫩的小信封，美院那些求1若渴的男的更是一个比一个积极。黄仁俊被广大人民群众赋予了传达爱情的信件的任务，殊不知他在心里骂了两百遍mmp，挂着副假笑百般不情愿的把情敌们的情书一股脑塞给李帝努，看着李帝努无数次的拒绝心中暗爽。黄仁俊亲爱的表弟钟辰乐对这种黄仁俊变态的快感评价是：“等拒绝到你头上你就有的来哭。”

黄仁俊的回应可想而知，自然笑嘻嘻的勒住了他命运的咽喉：“浑小子，看来你和朴星星的事情处理的不错哈”

可是就算李帝努拒绝表白的时候有多么冷漠，那些人也一定不会知道，当他垂着头问自己问题，软软的喊着自己“老师”的时候眼中的那种全然信任到底是怎样的；更不会想到每到一起出门的时候，被规划好日程无需考虑太多是那人如何的温柔。

“快到了，你家在哪，我送你回去”男人带着些许沙哑的声音响起，黑夜中悄然现形的收费站一点点靠近。李帝努大约是太久没喝水，又或者是自己太累，黄仁俊觉得他沙哑的声音中是致命的性感与某些不可言喻的性张力。车窗间隙中柔和吹入的晚风变得难寻踪迹，黄仁俊咬了咬下唇，深深陷在后座里思考如何给李帝努的问题一个不太突兀的答案。

不近人情的冰凉灯光撒下，照亮那人付费时认真的侧脸，使纤长的睫毛在他的眼睑洒下一片阴影，然后再被那人逐渐抛在身后。黄仁俊张了张嘴，才发现自己的嗓子也早就沙哑的不像话，急急在包里寻找保温杯。

高速公路附近难得见人，只有树林间的虫鸣与风拂过树梢的声音回荡在空荡的街道上，就这样悠悠的荡入车厢。李帝努也不着急，干脆把车停在路边，乌黑的双眼就这样将视线投注在黄仁俊的面庞上，静静看着面前人的动作。

抿了几口水嗓子才舒适了许多，黄仁俊却觉得此时此刻自己的脸要烧起来了。那人的视线就如太阳光，而此时的自己就像炎热夏日直接暴露在阳光底下的人，如果不是黑夜，对方绝对会发现自己发红的耳朵，黄仁俊想。

"Jeno啊…我在校外没有房子。"

李帝努本盯着后座上的人有些出神，以至于那个干净的声音响起的时候没能及时反应过来，只是继续呆呆的盯着黄仁俊昏暗灯光下的身影。黄仁俊甚至以为他对自己的回复生气了，带着他少有的笨拙想转移话题。

"你声音听起来有点哑，不喝点水吗…其实你把我…"

"仁俊呐，我连杯子都还留在宿舍呢。"终于反应过来的李帝努笑出了声，少见的调笑让黄仁俊反应不过来，他却像不自知一般在黄仁俊心上又扔下一枚重磅炸弹"没有地方去的话，仁俊尼来我家待一晚上吧。"

黄仁俊被对方的话炸得发蒙，他本只想让李帝努送自己去酒店待一晚上，却听到了他想都不敢想的话，只能呆楞的张着嘴点答道："啊…啊…好…麻烦你了。"

闻言，李帝努才将视线移回前方，望着远处闪烁着的路灯与空旷的道路，汽车引擎在一次响起。他升起了车窗，让晚风顺着狭小的缝隙平和的灌进车内，听着后座隐隐约约的呼吸声，放轻了声音“还要一会，睡吧，到了我叫你。”

黄仁俊本就强撑着抵抗睡意，现在更是要坠入半梦半醒之中，隐约的听到李帝努温柔的声音也来不及思考意思，只是轻轻哼了一声作为回应。红灯的光在对街显眼的闪动，上面剩余的时间长的有些离谱，李帝努倒是有些庆幸，偏过脑袋来看黄仁俊安静的睡颜，手指摩挲着方向盘外部包裹的皮革。

黄仁俊长得着实好看，李帝努想。

他该被画进画里，流传百世。

黄仁俊觉浅不假，当男人的车缓缓停进车库，意识就随着发动机声音的停止而苏醒，他能感知到李帝努打开车门，能感知到那不变的温柔视线汇聚过来，那人将手搭上自己的肩膀，甚至连那五厘米之外微弱而温暖的吐息轻轻打在自己被细碎发丝遮盖住的耳畔也感知的清楚。他倒是挣扎着想分开上下眼皮这对难舍难分的苦命鸳鸯，奈何一连几日的比赛准备着实折磨人，把自己的精力榨取得一干二净。黄仁俊并非李帝努这等近乎变态的精力，又是在赛前被紧张耗得夜夜无眠，此时此刻一闭上眼睛，所有的疲倦就铺天盖地的压了上来，将眼皮紧紧黏合在一起。

再者，自己没醒来以李帝努的性子也不可能把自己就扔在这，本着有便宜不占王八蛋的流氓理念，黄仁俊的意识似乎又随着李帝努低低的声音坠回到黑暗的深处。

晚风不讲理的钻进了衣摆，黄仁俊缩瑟了一下身子，下意识侧过脑袋在肩膀上那只手上蹭了蹭，喉咙中那些不明晰的哼哼唧唧在暧昧的空气里飘动，像极了李帝努还在韩国的时候养的猫咪。

“这谁能受得住啊…”李帝努大着胆子小心抱起了后座上的人，不由得生出些责怪他穿的过分单薄的心思，一时间黄仁俊身上那些柔软的肌肉线条都在隔着衣物相贴的肌肤上感知的清楚。那人身上似乎还有休息站吃的水果糖的味道，橘子的清甜气息就随着他抱起黄仁俊的动作涌入他的鼻腔，李帝努不由得心中暗骂一句，企图以此遣退自己脑中那些旖旎的越界情绪。

此时的黄仁俊，真似当年初见。

将那个带着橘子香甜气息的人抱到床上，李帝努有些恍惚的想。

李帝努是以交换生资格来到现在这个学校的，再往下一点说，他也是以这样的身份来到这个陌生的国家认识黄仁俊的。

即便至今，他也无法忘记那个略微喧闹的下午，辅导员絮絮叨叨的交待着事宜，窗外那些青春的笑闹声就随着盛夏的热风悄然钻入办公室。李帝努的心几乎从烦闷而无聊至极的谈话里飞了出去，那抹橘红色的身影就这样冒冒失失的闯了进来，将那个枯燥的夏日午后点亮，印入李帝努脑海深处。

年轻的女辅导员笑了出声，被那个身形娇小看起来年纪并不大的男孩瞪了一眼，才笑眯眯的转过头来介绍“这是黄仁俊，他和你同龄在交流上又没有那么多障碍，平时要是有什么不方便你们就相互帮助一下。”

“年糕…？”被点名的男孩子朝李帝努笑了一下，盯着那人白皙的皮肤，李帝努迷迷糊糊的复述了一遍。

白白软软的，确实很像年糕。

“…”

"呀，不是年糕，我是黄、仁、俊！"那人沉默了一会，笑着挥了挥拳头对自己说。

这个动作并没有什么威胁力，他头顶橘红色的头发随着他的动作幅度飘动，看起来就像一颗饱满的橘子。

“李帝努是吧，跟我走，我带你去逛学校。”

“喂，李帝努，你真的不是欧洲人吗，你知道辅导员给我看你照片的时候我跟她说了什么吗？”他橘红色的头发在风中随着他的笑而上下浮动，眼睛在阳光下似乎将世间星辰藏匿“我跟她说，我英语超级烂，然后她居然嘲笑我。”

那天他大概刚吃了糖，当他微微侧着脸告诉李帝努其实他不会韩语的时候，隐隐约约的橘子香味就从他的身上飘散开来，扰乱了李帝努的心神，除了他软软的语气竟是什么都记不明晰。只是李帝努被他露出的小虎牙迷惑，出格的伸出手想撩开黄仁俊额上碎发，却被他轻巧的用翻资料的动作躲过了。

自己突然的肢体接触吓到他了吧，李帝努懊恼的想着。

黄仁俊倒还是自然的凑了上来，嘴角弯弯笑的开心：“Jeno啊，我比你多喝了一个月的牛奶哦，快叫哥！”

弯着眼角摇了摇头，只是乖乖喊了声哥，李帝努的目光却温温柔柔的洒落在黄仁俊身上，从未移开。

黄仁俊自然不明白这人为什么熟识以后也刻意回避肢体接触，只当是这人不习惯罢了，直至某次游戏上坦白，才得知李帝努这双手这般安分的原因，又是好一阵哭笑不得。他怎么知道李帝努那天抽什么风，莫名其妙伸手出来，自己被钟辰乐这小子捉弄出的条件反射过于灵敏，自然是习惯性的一躲，怎么会想到李帝努能记那么久。

据传言，回家路上的黄仁俊因为过分气闷，先是蹲在马路牙子上不分时间的给钟辰乐和他那个年下小男友来了一套夺命连环call，又给自己现在的亲亲男友来了个锁喉，两人在街上打打闹闹的，硬是把十几分钟的路程拉出半个多小时。

当然，这些自然都是后话了。

那颗橘子早就把那一头橘红色的头发染回了黑棕色，理由是为了显得自己更像个学长，露在随着他呼吸而轻轻起伏被褥外边格外显眼。所幸李帝努倒是没有和他哥一样严重的洁癖，没能忍下心来喊醒黄仁俊去洗澡，反倒是站在床边中了邪似的盯着被子起起伏伏许久。

擦了擦还在滴下水珠的头发，李帝努强迫自己移开定在黄仁俊身上的的视线，确认了一遍黄仁俊睡得安稳，才悄悄关上灯，抿着嘴唇将压抑在喉中的，那几个早就学会的音节吐露出来。

“晚安…我爱你。”

那个声音实在太轻，几乎要被李帝努谨慎合上门的声音盖过，黄仁俊等到那个脚步声远去才猛地掀开被子，觉得方才像一声炸雷响在自己耳边，甚至霎时间想打开手机查查黄历今天是不是不宜睡觉，才后知后觉手机早就因为没电被自己抛到李帝努车上某个袋子里去了。

大概是因为李帝努这个奇人不会疲倦的长时间注视，黄仁俊结束了一个小憩以后就感受到那灼热的视线，如果李帝努没有发出声音的话，黄仁俊都几乎以为这个房间只有自己一人，但他也不敢惊扰自己本就不敢奢求的视线，硬着头皮任李帝努看。李帝努的吐息声都在与自己的吐息纠缠，难以分离开来，恍若自己还在梦境之中，黄仁俊听着李帝努关上房间的门，心里想。

在床上翻来覆去了一阵，还是忍不住光着脚推开门，便看到了走廊上李帝努抱着被子忙碌的身影。听到了响动，李帝努诧异的转过头来，掩饰似的咳了咳，耳朵却是诚实的变的通红。

“怎么醒了？”看黄仁俊光着脚，李帝努皱了皱眉让他快回床上去“忘了这一茬…回床上坐着，地上凉，我去给你拿拖鞋。”

秋季微凉的风幽幽吹过楼层，直直顺着露出的肌肤往里钻，打了个寒战，大致看了李帝努房子格局的黄仁俊被沉重打击了，一面乖乖回床上坐着，一面暗暗在心中吐槽万恶的资本主义。

不多时，被吐槽的那人便单手持着马克杯上来，把马克杯塞进自己怀里，还不忘把另一只手上的拖鞋放下。

天气转凉以后头发难干，那人头发湿漉漉的耷拉在头顶上，甚至还在落下水珠，挂的他衣服一片深色一片浅色。

像只黑乎乎的海怪。

这样的李帝努实在少见，盯着这个神奇的发型，黄仁俊心中腹诽道。

那人倒是对一头湿发全然不在意的样子，只是凑过身去，将注意力全部倾注在了面前人的身上。

“我吵醒你了吗，还是认床？”

黄仁俊摇了摇头“睡着是因为太困了，现在醒了而已。”

点了点黄仁俊捧着的马克杯，李帝努刻意压低的声音在深夜中显得颇有引诱性，黄仁俊感觉被这个比自己小一个月的男人勾引了：“温牛奶…安神。”说完就退开要继续收拾房间。

黄仁俊只是拉住了李帝努的袖口。

“你刚刚是不是和我说了什么？”

得了，这会儿要烧起来的恐怕要变成面前这个强装镇定的人了。

黄仁俊看着那人垂下的眼帘，长而密的睫毛遮住了那人总是弯着的笑眼，似乎这样就能掩盖他泛红的双颊和透露在面上的那些不知所措。

这样的李帝努黄仁俊从来没有见过，他以为这个弟弟是永远那么闪耀的，如同不可摧毁的钻石，如同熠熠生辉的星辰，能解决掉那些他无法完成的难题，吸引那些前仆后继如飞蛾趋光一样的追求者。

他凭什么让李帝努这样呢，黄仁俊想。

可他还是要强忍着心中汹涌着的喜悦，压下那些难以言喻的情绪，就像从未掀起波澜一样镇静的说：

“李帝努，装什么情圣啊，我要是没有听见，或是不敢问你，你要瞒我多久？”

黄仁俊听见那个声音忐忑不安的问着自己答案，才敢肯定自己并不是在梦境之中，他还是抑制不住自己的笑容，勾起嘴角在李帝努抿着的嘴唇上印下一个吻。

他退开一些，眼睛中倒映着面前人颇受上帝偏爱的面庞，那人如黑曜石般的双眼正注视着自己，仿佛在观测天际间闪耀的恒星。

“罢了...”

黄仁俊感觉自己确实沦陷了。

“我也爱你。”

那个被黄仁俊遗忘的帖子大概早就沉到了论坛底部，但是那又有什么重要的呢…


End file.
